


I Gave You All

by EchoInTheVoid



Series: Poetry/Songs [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired by Music, Poetry, Song Lyrics, Title from a Mumford & Sons Song, domestic abuse, inspired by Mumford and Sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoInTheVoid/pseuds/EchoInTheVoid
Summary: The world I see, so pure and freeAlight with hope, here I am homeAnd when I close my eyes, I see blue butterflies
Series: Poetry/Songs [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579570





	I Gave You All

The world I see, so pure and free

Alight with hope , here I am home

And when I close my eyes, I see blue butterflies

You are my life , free from strife

My creator and protector

With my love and trust

I give you it all

You scream and demand

Holding back my cries, I try

Why don’t you care?

Why must you fight?

Where did I go wrong?

Loving my mum

My childish heart, innocent and naive,  doesn’t belong

In this world so cold, harsh and cruel

Where I am simply a tool

I went so wrong, trusting, loving my mum

I gave you all , a nd you asked for more

I gave you all, b ut it ’ s never enough

I gave you all, you  take it and demand more

You say it’s  worthless and  flawed

You say I will amount to nothing, no one

I gave you all, you  rip and tear my heart 

You  did it from the start

I gave you all, and you asked for more

I gave you all, but it’s never enough

I gave you all, you take it and demand more

You say it’s worthless and flawed

You say I will amount to nothing, no one

I gave you all, you rip and tear my heart 

You did it from the start

But I gave you all

And I gave you more

I gave you all

I can’t give you more

I went so wrong

Loving, trusting my Mum


End file.
